Cruel Angels Thesis
by Karmatic-Anarchist
Summary: Cruel Angels Thesis... Take 2. Yep, The Deity of Sorrow and I are having a second go at this fic, after such a long break we've been hit with inspiration. The original can be found on the Deity's author name and will be left there as a reminder to us


Disclaimer: We no own… deal with it… we do however own bits and pieces of this story line…. It's simple… if your didn't see any of this in the anime series… we own it… including of course the Neo Evangelion concept… you wanna use it or the name Neo Eva, at least give us credit…

Just a quick… okay, maybe not so quick… rant from the author(s).

Okay, for all you people who do so love to have a story summarized for you before you even bother reading it, it's very simple really. The DeityofSorrow and I ((Ssjfreakazoid)) are redoing Neon Genesis Evangelion… but naturally there will be changes, some minor, some major. If you wanna find out what these changes are, then read on ahead… however if you don't like the idea as it's been put in this paragraph, hit the back button now, close the window if you have to. Don't like it, don't read it. The first time we put this up; we had people telling us the story sucked from chapter one ((Gary Stu's, Super ACC's and the such, which we have endeavored to change)), even though they managed to review from the most recent chapter.

Frankly I find that annoying. Sure, we had made a mistake in some of our judgment calls with the story, but don't keep reading when you hate the whole idea or progression of the story. Deity may have his own opinion, but like I said, I find it very annoying… if it was just a single chapter or event you didn't like I encourage you to keep reading ahead in the story, but don't get to the end and then tell us the entire thing sucked. If you do, you will merely be ignored and we will most likely consider you one of these idiots who have no life and goes around criticizing other people work because they can do no better themselves. And if you think it's harsh then go and do better, prove me wrong. Nothing would delight me more then to be proven wrong in that aspect.

With that said, I'd like to get off the harsh note and welcome any of you who read, like and review this fic, we worked hard, having written this in a time when inspiration seemed to be on severe shortage and we appreciate your comments, unless you flame us for no reason as mentioned above lol, at which point we'll reserve a place for you in hell rofl. Later on in the story, if I can convince Deity to post them chapter by chapter on a regular basis like we planned, I hope to devote this space to review comments… because I'd much rather be answering question or the such from our readers then ranting and raving.

The Ssjfreakazoid

Anyway, without any further a due… ladies and gentlemen, I present to you… Cruel Angels Thesis…

oO00Oo

Chapter 1: Introductions

oO00Oo

Blissful paralysis, skies that bled sapphire tears and ground that wept ruby blood. The wail of the lost, which rose to a shriek, hitting the eardrums with the force of a thousand suns.

Shinji woke up. The surrounding weren't so unfamiliar now; he had woken up everyday for the last two weeks in Misatos home. He stared out the window, the sun just touching the horizon with a red blush. Soon it rose, staining the sky crimson. This was passed unnoticed by Misato, once again slightly drunk for the previous night. Shinji washed his face, clearing away the sleep that still fogged his mind. Reality coming into sharp clarity again, he stared out the window at the now blue sky. How much time had passed? He sighed and went to apply himself to the arduous task of waking Misato.

School. Wow. Note the sarcasm. How incredibly boring this was, learning about Second Impact over and over. An event that happened nearly eighteen years ago, leaving them in a shattered world. Sunlight streamed in through the windows, dancing happily across the wooden desks and students at them. It didn't take much for sunlight to be happy. Door opened, door closed, and Shinji's torpor was broken, and he stared at the two figures who had entered.

Despite Tokyo 3 being a sea of familiar sights, sounds and faces he had seen again and again, these two were completely new. The first of the two was immediately noticeable, his milk white skin and hair contrasting with the pitch black of his clothing. His hair was bound into a loose plait, roughly thigh length. He appeared to be more or less six and a half feet in height, whiplash thin. His ruby eyes caught Shinji's gaze, and glared at him contemptuously. Around his neck was clasped a golden pendant, the design unnoticeable from Shinji's position.

But the other one standing beside the first, he seemed a little friendlier, his eyes shining like sapphires from the tanned flesh of his face, or at least they would when the dark sunglasses he wore were removed from his face. In fact, this boy appeared the complete opposite of the first; his hair was black, seeming to glint with a bluish tint. He stood roughly about the same height was the first, maybe a couple of inches shorter, but still relatively tall really. His clothes were about the only common trait the two had, also black, but the long sleeved shirt and long pants of the albino weren't seen on the dark haired boy. Instead he wore a buttoned up shirt, short sleeved as Shinji would see later, covered by long coat, reaching down to his calves.

The teacher's bored drone of a voice scythed through Shinji's thoughts, scattering them for now. "I would like to introduce our newest students, Raen Ariatsu and Raphael Andrews."

_More transfer students… didn't think anyone would want to move her right now…" _Shinji thought as he gazed at the two boys.

The class tittered out a scattered reply of welcomes and Shinji joined them in doing so, before the teacher gestured for Raen and Raph to take a seat. The day passed quickly, this fact made glaringly so by Raen's sharp comments during class.

When Shinji got home he opened the door, to face the hellish prospect of Misato in the afternoon. She waved cheerfully to him, quite unlike what had become their usual ritual, until he saw what awaited him. What appeared to be a skintight full body suit was draped over his chair, and to his chagrin Misato nodded. "Yup. That's the suit, Shinji" She grinned gleefully as he blushed. "Aww. Don't worry kiddo, it'll be fine. Besides, tomorrow is when you've got to wear it. You'll be fine."

Night came, waited around for a while, then left, sunlight chasing its heels. It was a Saturday, which Shinji had been dreading. He rolled out of bed, and groaned as today's planned events hit him in the head. By midday he was arriving at NERV Headquarters, staring in mute amazement at the giant car lift that they descended, then the maze of escalators, and _then_ the elevators. Again.

"Ah … Misato, I think we're lost. We've taken that escalator three times now…" Shinji mumbled, clinging to the door for dear life.

"Nonsense. It was completely different" Misato scoffed, opening the door. "See? This is where we had to go!" A maze of corridors awaited those who had survived the escalators, mazes and the car lift, stretching on for seemingly eternity. After some time, they reached Central Dogma, Shinji giving a slight sigh of relief, reveling in the knowledge that he wouldn't die while stuck down in the maze of corridors. They were immediately greeted by Dr. Rutsiko Akagi, who seemed most displeased by their lateness, but Shinji was relieved yet again to find the doctors annoyance being focused entirely on Misato.

"I'm sorry Rutsiko, but this place is like a labyrinth… it's so easy to get lost…"

_Ah, so Misato was lost, _thought Shinji,_ I knew it_.

"Misato, you've been here how long now… at least 6 months, you should be able to navigate the complex with ease by now."

Once again Misato apologized before the doctor cut her off.

"You really are a bubble-brained twit aren't you?" But the words were said with a slight mix of humor and the small grin on her face told Shinji that she didn't really mean it; clearly Misato and her were friends. "Anyway, come on… we have things to do and we're behind schedule."

oO00Oo

Yea, we're gonna leave it here for now. It's starting a bit slow, but we swear it's going to get better…. Well we think it'll get better, we dunno what you guys think, so Read & Review please… believe it or not we do listen to what you guys have to say, not just ignore you. Don't get us wrong, we're tempted to just ignore, but we don't lol. Unless you flame for no reason, then we will most definitely ignore you, but Ssjfreakazoid mentioned that in his pre-fic rant. Anyway, tell us what you think and like we said, it is going to get more exciting.


End file.
